omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cirno
Statistics Name: Cirno. Origin: Touhou Project. Classification: Ice Fairy. Gender: Female. Age: At least 60 years. Tier: | At least E-1, likely at least F-2. | Destructive Capacity: | At least Island level '''(Her casual attacks generate this much force), likely at least '''Moon Level (Marisa considered her an opponent to go serious on, she is generally considered to be way too strong for a fairy, also fended off Utsuho long enough to find a way to escape). | Speed: | FTL. '''(Can outspeed light particles, even far weaker fairies can easily react to light attacks) | '''Durability: | At least Island Level, likely at least Moon Level. Regeneration makes her difficult to kill. | Intelligence: More on the sumb side. Stamina: Superhuman. Range: At least several meters. Weaknesses: If she is killed enough times, she can be convinced to give up. Powers & Hax Immortality (Types 1, 2 & 6), Regeneration (At least Low-High), Ice Manipulation, Cold Manipulation, Resurrection. Notable Attacks & Techniques Manipulating Cold: Cirno has the ability to manipulate cold to the point of being able to freeze water. However, even while saying "manipulate", when coldness is in an omitted state, it seems like her surroundings are chilly even in summer. She is even able to create blocks of icicles and ice within an instant. Since she served the role of the main character in Fairy Wars, she was able to freeze danmaku that came flying with her ability but there were also some danmaku that were unable to be frozen. However, since it is actually an ability that only freezes things by removing heat and doesn't affect momentum (frozen things would keep traveling in a "ice coat" instead of stopping suddenly in mid-air), that may be just a gameplay feature. How she exactly manipulates cold is unclear, but Reisen Udongein Inaba, in one of her quotes in Touhou Hisoutensoku, speculates that when Cirno does it, she warms up inside as a result. This would mean that she just absorbs the heat in the surroundings instead of "creating" cold from nothing. Skill Cards * Freeze Touch Me: Lowers her own body temperature, freezing the air around her. * Freezing Lasers: Fires a frost beam in three directions. * Frost Pillars: Injects a great amount of cold air at her feet and creates large forst pillars that thrust her opponent into the sky. * Frozen Technique: Shoots out a wave of cold at a short distance, and freezes the enemy. * Ice Charge: Covers herself with ice and tackles the enemy. * Ice Kick: Goes in for a flying spin kick while generating ice all around. * Icicle Bomb: Shoots out an unstable, low temperature ice block. The block approaches the enemy and shatters. * Icicle Rise: Creates frost pillars at her feet and shoots them into the sky as projectiles. The pillars can hit even as they're being formed. * Icicle Shoot: Creates icicles and shoots them towards the enemy. They're weak, but holding down the button will make more of them. * Icicle Sword: Creates a weapon from ice, and using that, pierces the enemy. * Little Iceberg: Forms ice cubes overhead, and throws them at the enemy. She can only make them from her hands, so it's kind of tough for her to use this move while flying. * Midsummer Snowman: Rolls a ball of ice. The ball continues to grow in size, and hurls itself at the enemy. Spell Cards * Blowing Ice "Ice Tornado": Spins in place and creates a large ice tornado. The tornado becomes larger with time, and expands towards a specific direction. * Cold Body "Super Ice Kick": A spinning kick from the heavens. The longer this attack hits, the more powerful it is, but Cirno gets dizzy after a while. * Cold Sign "Insta-Freeze Beam": Shoots out a powerful freezing beam in three directions. * Freeze Sign "Freeze Atmosphere": Attacks with frozen particles created from lowering the temperature. * Freeze Sign "Perfect Freeze": Shoots out snowballs on all sides. They freeze in mid air, and then begin moving again after a time delay. * Frost Sign "Frost Columns": Freezes the entire ground in an instant and stops the enemy cold. * Ice Clump "Cold Sprinkler": Creates and shoots out a wave of extremely cold ice cubes. The cubes become ice lances, and cut the enemy. * Ice Clump "Great Crusher": Beats down the enemy with a huge ice cube. * Ice Sign "Fairy Spin": Spins in place and creates icicles which shoot out in all directions. * Ice Sign "Icicle Machine Gun": Rapid-fires icicles from her hands. They're fast and have good range. * Ice Sign "Sword Freezer": Creates an icicle sword and thrusts towards the enemy. Category:Character Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Touhou Category:Tier E Category:Tier F